


New Frontier | A Savior Story [Book II]

by CipherKat



Series: Sanctuary TWD Fanfic [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Exile, Fight for Leadership, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Internal Conflict, Leadership, Multi, Old Friends, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherKat/pseuds/CipherKat
Summary: Allie and Annalise return to a place they once called home. They reunite with Dwight and Simon only to learn Negan is growing suspicious of their true intentions. One talk leads the group to be exiled by Negan as they return to their roots of survival instinct. But opportunity looms as old faces arise, only to have to choose between sidesThis is the sequel to: Sanctuary | A Savior Story





	1. A Place They Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Sanctuary, so do highly suggest you read that one first. This one is also completely done so I'll be starting to post it. I haven't proof read this yet so please do ignore those for now. I'll try to catch them as I post, but you know how that can go. Anyways, this fic is also liked by the Wattpad peeps so I hope you guys will like it as well. Enjoy! :)

It seemed like forever since Allie had stepped foot on the Sanctuary’s concrete. She said that maybe someday she’d come back. But she never thought it would be so soon. Something inside her kept nagging – telling her to go back. She still wasn’t sure why.

She gazed out at the East as the sun rose over the towering trees. She would stop at the edge of the hill, watching its colors bloom. A small hand would knit itself into hers as she glanced down at her mini me. Annalise was almost five now and she was becoming quite a smart cookie. She smiled up at her with a beady eye giraffe wrapped in her arm.

“Are we going to see dad?” She asked.

Allie looked down at her with a warm smile. “Yeah. I think it is time you meet your original family.”

Annalise squeezed her giraffe. “Will he remember me?”

Allie knew it had been a couple years, but she didn’t doubt that Simon remembered his own making. She just simply nodded. “I think he will.”

They stood there for a bit longer, admiring the light. It felt warm today. But it was early Spring still. The grass was green and the trees were growing in size. Something told Allie though that this wasn’t going to be an easy walk in for them, even if they were considered Saviors.

They left when Simon was in charge but that didn’t mean he was still. It was very possible Negan had shown up with his smile plastered to his face. Allie never forgotten that damn smile of his. It was almost haunting. The death smile as she called it. He may not be smiling when they do show up again.

Allie glanced out into the distance. The silhouette of the smokestacks were barely visible from where they were. It was only a days walk now, Allie had guessed. They weren’t really expecting a welcoming party or anything like that. She’d just be content seeing Dwight and Simon again. That is, _if_ they were still alive.

“Let’s get a move on then. We’re burning the daylight.” Allie said. Annalise nodded as they walked hand in hand into the woods.

Allie always enjoyed the woods around the place. It was quiet and calming in an eerie kind of way. Her and Dwight would wander out into them on good days, practicing some shooting or just taking a stroll. It was pretty much a getaway from the hell that could be inside. That was actually one of the reasons why Dwight did his whittling – to get his mind off whatever shit was happening around them at the time.

A few dead ones did roam around still. Most around the actual property line of the Sanctuary however were normally cleared out in advance. A few Saviors would always offer to go out there and stab any strays. Allie sometimes would be one of them. The sound it made when it pierced its skull was always weirdly satisfying.

They had only walked a few miles into the dense woods when Allie had stopped Annalise. A low moaning was moving about among the bushes, a heavy step coming just seconds after. Sounded like it may also had been dragging one of its legs about. They had come to a halt, Allie honing in on its location. Once it was in view, she’d lower herself and Annalise would do that same.

“You know the rules, right?” Allie whispered, glancing up at the dead one every so often.

Annalise nodded. “Stay low and quiet.”

“That’s my girl. Stay put.” She said before slowly rising up and approaching it.

It would stop suddenly, sniffing the air for a scent it had been searching for. It growled slightly before turning in Allie’s direction. She sneaked very steadily close, pulling out her Bowie knife before jolting up and stabbing it in the head. It was dead weight now in her hands as she let it drop hard on the ground. Annalise came to her side after she heard it thump.

“That’s how you do it.” Allie said to her, wiping the knife’s tip on her jeans.

Annalise glanced down at the body at their feet. It was a woman, or at least it was at one point, with dark hair tied in a messy bun. The smell was horrid as it smelled like old gym socks dunked in rotten meat. With a scent like that, only meant how old it was. Sometimes it’d make a person wonder how long one had walked aimlessly, some maybe for years. True trailblazers is what they were.

Allie had begun to walk away before turning to find Annalise still standing there staring at it. “What you thinking about, Anna?” She asked, adjusting her dufflebag.

“Do we really turn into one?” Annalise had always been curious since she could talk. Allie was always happy to give it as much of an answer as possible.

Allie nodded. “Sadly yes. Have to die first though. No one can just – turn.”

Annalise ran over to join her. They continued to walk ahead. “How?” She would ask on the way.

“Well, could be anything. Most thought are starvation. Why eating is important and food is the same.” Allie replied. Annalise’s stomach growled just thinking about it.

“We’ll have food when we get there?” She asked.

Allie glanced over at her and nodded. “Of course. They have a whole pantry filled but also people who can bake and cook.”

“Can I cook?” Annalise asked.

Allie let out a laugh, throwing her arm over her. “Sure. But when you’re not four.” Annalise smiled to that.

-

They stopped to set up camp once the sun was slowly fading down. They managed to walk to almost halfway there. It helped the day went by smoothly and it was a comfortable day to be outside. They’d gather some twigs and stones to make a small fire, finding a nice more open area to call theirs. Allie was thankful Dwight had given her one of his extra lighters when she left. The fire was much more easier to light that way.

After the fire was set up and blazing, they’d rearrange themselves around it. Sleeping bags weren’t the best things to sleep in but they worked for long days in the wilderness. Annalise was excited to get to the Sanctuary after she heard they had beds – like actual mattresses. It had been two years since she’s laid on a pillow top. She never could remember what it felt like since, probably like a cloud.

They always enjoyed nights like theses. It was a time to chat and admire the stars. Allie had been teaching Annalise all the constellations. She personally liked Ursa Minor herself. Even if the world was full of dead ones now, it still had its beauty.

They slept soundly that night. Allie would always keep a watchful eye out and hone her ears. But not much ever happened. The next morning, they arose and packed up immediately. The chain link fence would be in view by the early evening with their time.

Allie would stop at the very edge of the property line, scanning the watchtowers and catwalks. There was few bodies roaming around, most of them were guards she could recognize. Dean use to be one of them. She didn’t see his face among them though. He was one of Simon’s men, so it was possible something may have occurred with Hilltop.

“Ok.” She began, turning to Annalise. “We got to play it cool. These guys are trained to shoot on spot. So they won’t hesitate if they believe we’re a threat.”

Annalise nodded in understanding. They continued to crouch among the bushes, rounding their way so the front door was before them. They were about to move forward when Allie suddenly halted Annalise. She gave her a glance of confusion. The front door swung open and out walked the boss man himself.

“Negan.” Allie whispered. She knew they’d have to face him at one point. Now could be that time.

“That’s Negan?” Annalise whispered back.

Allie nodded. “He’s a lot scarier in person, I’ll tell you that.”

“What should we do?” She asked.

“We approach him, but cautiously. He’d at least recognize me.” Allie rose, fixing her hair and dusting herself off. She offered her hand to Annalise who took it without a doubt on her mind. Allie let out a relaxing breath. “Ready?”

Annalise’s hand gripped hers tight. “I think so.”

“Then let’s go say hi to an old friend.” Hand in hand, they approached.


	2. The Arrival

The guards instantly put their guns up to them. “State your business!” One of them would say.

Allie dropped Annalise’s hand, putting hers over her head in surrender. “We aren’t here to cause any harm.” She glanced among the faces, each one would slowly morph into realization. All their guns were lowered at once.

“Allie?” The one guard said in surprise. This was the guard that had let her outside with Annalise the one day.

Negan saw the commotion, striding over with Lucille on his shoulders. “What the hell is going on over here?” He asked sternly. His eyes instantly went to Allie who sent him a quick smirk.

“Hi N. Long time no see.” She said calmly.

“Well ain’t this just sweet. Wasn’t expecting you to coming crawling back, Allie Bird.” Negan replied, smiling.

Allie just opened her arms to him, tilting her head playfully. “Here I am.”

She noticed his eyes land on Annalise which he took a long stare at. It seem to take him a moment to process before he let out a chuckle. “Well shit. Is that _you_ , Annalise?”

Annalise shyly smiled. “H-hello sir.” She shuddered.

Negan gently pressed Lucille’s barbed end to her neck, lifting her head up. “I’ll be damn. You look just like your mother.”

“Guess that should be taken as a compliment.” Allie replied with her arms crossed.

Negan dropped Lucille, his smile getting wide. “It is just wonderful you came back to me. Honestly, thought you’d be dead.”

Allie lifted a brow. “Nice burn.”

Negan just shrugged. “I’m the opitamy of an asshole.” He chuckled, leaning back. “What can I say.”

Allie rolled her eyes. “Mind if we come in?” She asked, changing the subject.

Negan shared a glance with the guards around him before nodding. “Course. This _is_ your home after all.” He followed them inside, throwing his arm around Allie. “So – you planning on sticking around?”

“If you want me to, I can. Sure Annalise wouldn’t mind having a comfy bed and a good meal for a change.” Allie replied simply. She knew including Annalise may help him keep his head.

Negan hinted he knew what she was doing. But he couldn’t deny her daughter’s sake for her own. Even if he was pissed. “You are more than welcome to stay for awhile.”

Allie smiled softly. “I appreciate that.”

His arm on her back was starting to bother her. It was if he was saying ‘I know what you did and I’m not happy’. Yet he allowed them to stay. Maybe she was needed around after all. She glanced over at Annalise who had remained quiet most of the time. Hopefully she’ll open up more when they see her father.

They had stopped on the catwalk, Negan lifting his arm off. The girls both turned to him. “I shall leave you two to it. But Allie Bird-” Allie knew what was coming. He wanted to have a “talk”. “We shall have a little conversation later.”

Allie and Annalise looked at each other. “Sure thing, N. We can talk.” Allie replied.

The smile came back as he gripped her shoulder. “Atta girl.”


	3. The Reunion

The girls walked down the quiet hallway. It brought back memories for Allie as they had traveled down it many times. Dwight and Simon’s doors were still where they were always. Allie knew that Annalise had waited for this day, the day she met the two men that helped her mother survive. She’d look up at her with bright eyes.

They’d pause outside their two doors, Allie dropping to her daughter’s level. They met eye to eye. “Anna, listen. I want you to know that whatever happens from now on – we are in it together. And if something happens to me or your dad, you go to Dwight. Do not run to Negan.”

Annalise nodded, holding her giraffe closer. “I understand.”

Allie smiled softly, pushing a piece of her hair back. She let her hands slip down to her arms. “That’s my girl. Not saying you shouldn’t trust him, but he just isn’t the best person to put your trust in at the moment.”

“Ok” She replied as they touched heads.

Allie rose, grabbing Annalise’s hand. She went to Dwight’s door first, lifting her fist to the warm wood. She knocked and listened. There was some shuffling going on inside, a chair squeaking possibly too. The door opened, a shocked look meeting them.

Dwight stood halfway in and out, his thin form being hugged by his loose plaid shirt. His scar was as promenade as she remembered. He hummed to himself before planting a hand on the door frame and leaning. A smile formed. “You did come back.”

Allie instantly pushed herself into him, his arms wrapping around her. “Told you I might.” She felt his warm breath upon her hair which was oddly satisfying. He held her for a good minute before letting her go.

His eyes fell on Annalise a moment later. He squatted down to her with a smile. “Ain’t you something to behold. Nice to finally meet you, Annalise.” He put his hand out to her but instead of taking it, she went into him for a hug. He embraced it with a tight squeeze in return.

“Thank you for the blanket. And protecting my mom.” She would whisper in his ear. He remembered that flowery blanket he had taken just for her that day in the supermarket. More surprised she kept it.

“No problem, squirt.” He replied back, moving back to take a good look at her. He gave her a nod before rising back up.

“Do you know where Simon is by chance?” Allie asked him.

“He not in his room? Could be roaming about in the supplies.” He suggested. “Here, I’ll go with you.”

Allie smiled toward him, watching him put his gun back in its holster. He shut his door behind him and took the lead down. Annalise hummed happily swinging her giraffe around. Dwight felt all warm and fuzzy watching her light up like that. It had been a long time since he’s seen something so bright.

She kept watching the other Saviors who walked around them. Some would stop and stare at the little girl riding close to their hips. They probably wondered where she had come from for really, only Negan and his lieutenants knew about Annalise beside a few in the cracks. Dwight kept getting glares also from what Allie noticed. Something that wasn’t normally seen when a lieutenant was in the room.

They passed a few more before Allie saw Regina pop out of an open door. She wasn’t paying much attention until Annalise ran into her. She groaned before looking down and finding a little girl at her feet. “Sorry.” Annalise apologized.

She glanced up at the two other faces that was with her. Dwight and Allie, which she was happy to see. “Holy shit. You’re alive.” Regina said excitedly, offering a fist bump. Allie obliged, their fists meeting before she pulled her in for a hug.

“Wait if you are – then you’re Annalise.” Regina said shocked, pointing at the little girl.

Annalise did a little wave. “Hi.” She said quietly.

“Damn girl. You are one tough son of a bitch then.” Regina leaned down to Annalise. “Never thought I’d see you two back here.”

“Well we are. For how long, I don’t know.” Allie replied.

“Did you talk to boss man?” Regina asked, her hands on her hips.

Allie nodded. “Yeah, he was actually the one who let us inside.”

Regina went smug. “Lucky you. He doesn’t just let anyone in.”

Allie chuckled. “I don’t blame him.”

“You seen Simon down here?” Dwight butted in.

Regina nodded. “Oh yeah, he’s in the armory. Re-gutting a few of the guns.”

“Thanks.” Dwight replied, push the girls along.

“Nice seeing ya again! You’ll have to tell me the goods!” Regina yelled back. Allie throwing her a thumbs up from down the hall.

They approached a wider corridor that forked out into a bigger area. There was a set of heavy metal doors to their right. That is where the guns were kept. It use to be the smoldering area of the factory or something of the sort. So the walls were reinforced with steel, a perfect vault for heavy machine guns.

They entered, the place looked like an organized mess. Smaller weapons such as knives and handguns sat on the table in the middle. The heavier weapons like light machine guns and assault rifles were on mounts in the walls. Annalise had never seen such a massive stash of weapons before. It was like a museum.

Simon had his back to them, cleaning a handgun out with some cleaner and a soft cloth. He was rubbing like mad as if something was on his mind when he turned after hearing boots approach. Dwight stood beside the woman he never thought he’d see again. She smiled at him brightly. He dropped all he was holding spontaneously, rushing her until they met in the middle.

He lifted her off her feet, Allie giggling as he swung her around. He stopped, her hair coating his face as they kissed. His mustache still tickled. Annalise wanted in on it seeing how happy her mother was. He planted her feet back down, giving another heartfelt kiss once she landed.

“Thought I’d never see you again.” Simon said to her.

She threw her hair back and wrapped her hands around his neck. “Still here. I’ve missed you.” They pressed their faces together, eyes gazing deeply into the others. “Have someone you should formally meet.” She whispered as she let go and take a step back.

Annalise came to her side shyly, pressing herself into Allie’s thigh. Simon knew immediately who it was by just looking at her. He lowered himself, placing a firm hand on her arm. He almost was in tears as he moved his hand her face. She smiled.

“You’re just as pretty as your mom.” He said to her sweetly. Annalise put her hand on his, rubbing it. “Come here.” He extended his arms out to her as she walked into them. He almost didn’t want to let go for he had waited years to hug his daughter. That moment has finally come.

“Dad.” Annalise said into his shirt. She was enjoyed every second as well. He was big and warm, like a giant teddy bear. Something she always had wanted.

Allie’s heart was soaring at the sight of their hug. It almost made her cry. Dwight remained in the background, silently smirking towards the reunion. Nothing was going to change how much this moment was needed for everyone. It was the last thing any of them had – each other.

“Is it time to eat yet?” Annalise would ask.

Simon letting out a chuckle. “Could always go for some food.” He replied, nuzzling her nose. She giggled. He got up and held her hand, gesturing to the door. “Let’s eat then.”


	4. Walking the Thin Line

The group went to go make some food in the kitchen area. It wasn’t the best place but it had a stove, sink and fridge. Negan would only allow Saviors in, for it was their food and their equipment. A few other Saviors were inside, talking among themselves. Cooking wasn’t necessarily a skill of the boys but Allie knew some about it.

Annalise came with her and started to help with gathering the ingredients. They made a quick, hardy soup with some potatoes and vegetables. It was nice for them to just sit for a bit and chat. Annalise told Dwight and Simon all about what they’ve seen. Negan would walk in, hearing the roaring laughter rising from the table they sat. He’d stand over Dwight’s shoulder as Annalise suddenly went quiet.

“Glad you all are getting accommodated – again.” His words seem to echo in their heads as they fell quiet.

Allie glanced through them before pulling out an extra bowl. “Would you like some soup, N?” She offered, hoping it would help settle his staring.

He cocked a brow and smirked. “Sure. Wouldn’t mind something to eat.” He grabbed it from her, taking a whiff of it before sinking his spoon in. He’d take a slurp as a comforting smile formed on his face. “Might have to make you my personal chef.” He chuckled, the others doing a semi-chuckle before stopping abruptly.

He put his bowl down on the table, wiping his face off quickly. The occupants of the table remained quietly watching. Allie gave a small smile before taking his bowl to the sink. She took her seat again, only to get Negan’s hand put heavily on her back. “Allie, don’t forget about our conversation. Come to me after you’re done here.” He gave a glance toward Dwight and Simon before walking away.

“Why does he need to talk to you?” Dwight asked.

“She did leave _without_ his permission. Or I mean – mine.” Simon replied, messing with his spoon.

“Seems to me, we are all in trouble.” Allie wasn’t going to pretend she didn’t see the glares the boys have been getting.

Simon and Dwight shared a glance, Simon sighing. “So you have noticed?” He said to her.

“What the hell is going on around here? Shit suddenly hit the fan seems like.” Allie asked concerned.

“It started with when Simon was in charge.” Dwight began. “Will be honest, we weren’t expecting for Negan to come back so fast, but he did. One day he just drove in, that stupid ass smile glued to his face. He wasn’t aware that we actually hit Hilltop beforehand. Once one of the others squealed, he got pissed.” Dwight shook his head. “Let’s just say, we aren’t on his good side right now.”

Allie nodded. “That’s understandable at least. He doesn’t like us going behind his back like we’ve had.”

“As much as he wants to get rid of us, he knows far too well he can’t.” Simon added, his arms crossed now.

“Sure that is what he’s going to try to do.” Allie sighed, glancing at Annalise beside her. She frowned towards hearing such, looking back at her empty bowl. Allie pulled her in close, stroking her hair. “He’ll give us time to redeem ourselves I am sure first though. But it won’t be all that easy.”

“Or its the iron for all of us.” Dwight replied, putting his hand up to his scar. He sighed.

Simon remained quiet, staring at his spoon. He’s done much worse than what Dwight and Allie had though. He butchered Jadis’ people, left her to rot alone. Whoever had taken Negan or wherever he had gone, he knew that he knew. Every time he looked into his eyes, he could see it. He was already dead to him.

Whatever he does now, will decide his fate. And it might mean sticking with the girls and Dwight. That is, whatever does happen. Most of them had an idea of what it meant for all of them, but Negan had never shown what it was. The iron was just one of the ways he shows discipline. Dwight had experienced that first hand for it was a scar forever with him now.

Their discipline may be less or more of the same. Knowing how Negan thinks, he could be thinking about anything. All they really knew is something was going to happen in time. Time in which they are running out of. Their only chance of survival now was to stick together.


	5. Exiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a short chapter for this one

Allie went to Negan just as she was told. She had left Annalise with her father when she went. She didn’t want her to know what was about to happen to them. Or be there the moment he proclaims such. He was doing his catwalk watch when she approached him. He glanced over to her, that damn smile showing.

“Come with me” He said to her instantly. She nodded as she followed him down the way and into a quiet spot. He glanced down at his men below before stopping and turning on his heels. He sighed, crossing his arms.

“What do you want to talk about?” Allie asked to break the tension.

“What you did was unacceptable.” He replied quickly. “No Savior is allowed to leave without consent from me.”

“You still weren’t here.” Allie argued.

Negan shook his head. “Doesn’t mean you can just leave when you want.”

“I’m sorry. You know I haven’t been around as long as the others.” Allie said back. “I don’t know your rules as well.”

“You realize this means discipline, right?” Allie nodded. “Glad you at least know that.”

“What do you want done?” She asked, leaning on the little remaining railing.

“I’ve been thinking long and hard. I believe you _all_ should share the same.” Negan replied with a smile. “Grab Simon and Dwight. You shall all hear it.”

-

The four of them were all awkwardly cramped on Negan’s loveseat in his room. They were expecting to hear what he wanted from them. Annalise glanced up at her parents who would give her a reassured smile. “I have promised you this before but, we will keep you safe.” Allie said to her. She nodded slowly, turning to look at her giraffe sitting on her lap.

Negan had to go take a piss he said so they waited for him to return. He appeared before them a few moments later, letting out a sigh of relief. Dwight and Simon had their eyes on Lucille the whole time. That was one of the worst punishments – being beaten down by a bat with a dead woman’s name. She was deadly for just being sport equipment.

He sat across from them with a stern scowl. “Every single one of you fucks have made a mistake recently.” He began, sharing a sincere glance with Annalise due to his swearing. “So I have decided that it may be best if you all go your own way.”

“Why the sympathy?” Simon butted in. That’s true, he is letting them leave themselves – no punishment of any kind. Why?

“As much as I’d love to kick all your asses to high heaven, I still respect much of you.” Hearing words like that from Negan was a gift. He was much more harsh than he compliments.

“That’s something new.” Dwight commented.

Negan lifted a brow as that smile formed. “Ain’t you all cute? Should be happy I am playing good cop.” He rose, picking up Lucille and rubbed her wooden finish. He pretended to swing with her, making Dwight and Annalise winch. “Why you still here?” He replied suddenly, a scowl upon his face.

The group all rose at once, exiting the room in a line. Allie looked back at Negan who smiled wide after noticing her stare. He lifted two of his fingers and did a salute. “Until we meet again.” He replied, that smile brighter than she’s ever seen. He was going to be happy to get rid of them for awhile. But for how long, was the real question.


	6. How We Survive

It was only weeks being on the road then somewhere with running water then suddenly back to where you started. Allie and Annalise had been surviving out here for a few years now. But Dwight and Simon would have to readjust to the watching their backs. Wasn’t that none of them had never been out here, they all have at one time. But at least they had each other and the knowledge to fight if they needed to.

After packing up some bags, they threw them over their shoulders like the homeless they were and walked out the front gate. They were all still surprised how mellow Negan was on letting them just walk away. Even Simon and Dwight were a little suspicious on why he did what he did. All they knew now thought is The Sanctuary was off limits, that is until something came up and Negan came running with his tails between his legs. The man had his suspicions of them so they weren’t expecting a warm welcome back anytime soon.

“Guess this is better than getting our asses locked up.” Simon said to the group.

Dwight nodded in agreement. “Or getting a blazing hot iron to the face.”

Simon had stopped them, meeting Dwight’s gaze. “Speaking of, it might be good for you to try and hide that. Any people we encounter may recognize you.”

Allie nodded. “He’s right. A scar like that is pretty obvious. If we run into anyone outside the communities, they’ll most likely take us in.”

“Yeah – probably for the best.” Dwight messed with his long blonde hair, adjusting it so half of it covered his left side. “Better?”

“Perfect.” Simon glanced back with click of his tongue and making ok with his fingers. He turned back forward. “Let’s keep moving. The longer we wait for the sun to go down, the more dead we’ll have crawling up our asses.”

They all nodded as they continued on. Annalise held on to Allie’s hand, noticing her glancing down ever so often. She wasn’t look very happy to be leaving the safety of the old factory. But it had to be done. Otherwise, Negan probably would of made an example of them. She’d tease her with a tickle to get her mind off of it for a bit as she giggled to herself.

“We’ll find a place.” Dwight reassured her when she glanced back at him.

She smiled to hearing such faith. “He’s right you know.” Allie added, patting her on the head.

“I believe you.” Annalise said finally, watching her feet tread. Her old pink Converse had seen better days. Maybe they’ll find some new clothes on the way.

Simon was listening in on their conversation but kept to himself. His eye would flashback ever so often. How did he deserve these two girls? He’d sigh, watching the surroundings but also admiring them. Lots of trees and bushes were pretty much what hugged their path.

Every crunch or snap made them all come to a halt. It was actually kind of nerve racking at times. Anything could be out here, even the sparse wild deer or rabbit. They had taken some food with them, but they knew it wouldn’t last long between the four of them. Hunting may be one of their new pastimes now. Good thing Dwight had taken his crossbow.

Their years of being with the Saviors had taught them how to be on their toes. But most importantly, how to handle a weapon. Allie knew that soon Annalise would have to learn how to use one. At least Dwight had a different weapon he could teach her on. She is sure he may had watched Daryl use his enough – at least when he was captured by them. A knife and a gun were priority however.

They kept walking for sometime before hitting an open area. They all pulled their guns, possibly expecting the unexpected. A few dead ones had wandered into the field ahead of them. The grass was tall so it made acquit cover for the sneaking approach. Annalise kept close to Allie as they swiftly and quietly slithered along the grass. They all pretty much got to their targets at the same time, Simon taking the first swing.

The sound of flesh squeaking and squishing were heard lightly throughout the field. As they all collapsed seconds later with a thump. Annalise had seen it a few times by now, a mental note was always recreated. She had always wanted to handle a knife and take a dead one down with her bare hands. She hated their disgusting smells and haunting groans.

“When will I be able?” Annalise would whisper to her mom.

Allie glanced over at her shocked. “Probably soon with our situation.” She replied simply, morphing her face into worry.

They popped their heads up, Dwight signaling them over. They headed his direction as they saw Simon’s tall stature appear at the edge of the field. He stood there waiting for them as they all came in a clump. “Damn, kind of miss that thrill.” Simon said to them once they came to his side.

Dwight just shrugged. “That’s what we got now. Might as well start getting use to it again.” He glanced over to Allie and Annalise.

“Should think about teaching her too.” Simon replied, gesturing towards his daughter.

Allie reluctantly agreed. “It may be for the best. She’ll need to learn eventually.” Annalise was thrilled to hear it from Allie’s mouth – finally.

Simon gave a smiling nod. “I’ll happily teach her, hence I haven’t been around for much more.”

Allie was surprised to hearing him offer. It felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. “That’d be great, babe.” She said happily.

“We shall all teach her.” Dwight added, placing a hand on Allie’s shoulder. “We’re in this together.”

Allie and Simon shared a look before nodded. “Its how we survive.”

-

It took a few days before the group found a small town on the outskirts of the Saviors’ territory. It was far beyond abandoned. Old tarps would flap in the breeze, windows busted open and doors splintered. It was defiantly small. It was a housing community, suburbs about to be built according to the one sign they walked past, stating new homes for sale.

Allie would stop to read the sign. She thought about what it would have been like if her and Simon had bought one. A nice new house in a cheery neighborhood full of people who smiled and waved at them. They’d cut their lawns and weed their flowerbeds in the spring time, hide away in the winter by the fireplace. That was living.

Now it was just a matter of finding something secure that had lockable doors. They’d each take a side of the area, glancing through windows and trying doors. Some of them looked untouched while others told stories of someone living inside. Dwight would find one that wasn’t too bad. Had a lot of open space, a considerable toilet and some running water. It was cold water, but it would do for the time being.

They gathered inside and cover the living room floor with blankets and sleeping bags. Simon went over to light the fireplace which was gas thankfully. With a quick strike of a match, it came to life as the flame grew over the fake kindle. The group would gather around it, sinking their hands into its warmth. Times like these was nice to have people you could trust.

“Feel like we should be playing a board game or something.” Allie would say, the light shadowing her face.

“Haven’t seen a game of Monopoly in years.” Dwight replied with his legs outstretched. He’d dig around in his bag’s pockets and pull out a limited box of cigarettes. “Be right back.” He said to them, pulling one out and putting it between his teeth before walking away.

Allie watched him throw his leather jacket on and disappear out on the porch. “Monopoly sucked. Too many rules and the banker always wins.” She turned back to hear Simon out.

“Psh. I was always the banker, I never won.” Dwight scoffed.

Allie just chuckled. “You two sound like a bickering out couple.”

Annalise sat in between them, playing with her giraffe and shaking her feet happily. She had a smile on her face to hearing them. “How you doing sweetie?” Allie asked, looking down at her.

“Fine. Happy we have more with us now.” She replied as she glanced up at her.

Simon smirked. He still had that crap on his mind. The guilt of doing what he shouldn’t of and trying to hide it wasn’t helping his mind settle. He did it, he killed all those people – and those kids. He was hiding more than most the others thought. But as long as it didn’t become a problem, he’d be ok. That’s what he kept telling himself.

But what if Allie found out? Or Dwight? If they did go back to Negan, he’d have to come clean to him. He knew though that Negan already had an idea. Just he way he came back from butchering the crap out of Jadis’ people, probably made him grow suspicion. He had thought about just revealing it all to them, but at a cost. He’d lose his girls and Negan would surely punch him.

It wasn’t worth it, as much as he wanted to. But somewhere in the future it was bound to happen. So screw it, let it happen. If it means he needs to put his fists up, he’ll do just that. And it will be Negan at the other end. Not like he listens to him anymore anyways.

“Simon?” A sweet voice caught him off guard as he looked up to see Allie looking at him.

“Yeah? Sorry – just was thinking about something.”

Allie tilted her head after hearing that. “You going to be alright?” She asked, placing her hand on his leg.

He grabbed it and kissed it lightly. “Yeah, I’ll get over it.” She nodded before turning back to Annalise.

Simon noticed Dwight staring at him from the corner of his eye. He knew that Simon was acting off and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He had been like that since Negan slithered his way back. It was like as if he was bummed out. Or maybe zoning out was more like it.

Dwight turned away, blowing some smoke and watching it float away. He thought to himself about what would of happened if Negan didn’t come back. Simon would have been the one leading, probably wanting to hit Hilltop faster and harder. But somehow, they’d end back where they were. Dwight knew that. There was no stopping fate, he’d always tell himself.

Sometimes he realizes that he’s done some serious shit too. He is the poster child of a traitor. He kept sending messages to Rick about what Negan’s next move was. Every time he looked at Negan, that smile was there. That smile Allie calls the death smile. She never had lied about that and Simon probably has started seeing it too. It was the one thing every Savior dreaded – the distaste and pain that was about to come their way.

Dwight sighed, dropping his cigarette and rubbing his boot in it. He rejoined the others, sinking back down on his pile of blankets. Allie turned to him, a smile upon her glowing face. He smiled back and watched Annalise for a minute. She yawned and rubbed her eye before putting her head down on Simon’s leg. He looked down at her with a smirk, wrapping his hand around her.

It was probably best for all of them to do the same. Dwight and Allie rechecked all the possible entrances before returning back. The three of them shared a glance, all lying down just seconds later. Allie stared at the ceiling, wondering how she got so lucky with these two. Then the darkness crept in as she let herself sink deeper.


	7. Old Squad, Old Friends

Allie awoke to an empty room. It took her a second to process that Dwight nor Annalise was beside her now. She let out a gasp before rising quickly, readjusting her belt. “Guys?” She said to the cold, quiet room. There was no reply.

She quickly made her way outside, nearly tripping over the one unfinished step. “Guys?” She repeated, same result.

She decided to make a full loop of the house before scanning the forest nearby. She did just that, still not finding anything. “Hello guys?” She was getting more panicked now in her tone. All Allie was hoping was to find one of them.

There was dark clouds looming above her, a rumbling coming from the distance. A storm was coming. But her mind wasn’t on that as she continued to search. She came to a halt once the first drop fell upon her. Out in an open field, she noticed something yellow and fuzzy on the ground. She instantly ran up to it, a gasp dropping from her as she leaned down. The beady eyed giraffe stared back at her.

“Anna.” She whispered before looking up and scanning the field. “Annalise!” She cried out, her voice cracking.

The rain would start to pour, the water drenching her to the core. All she could do was fall to her knees. She let out a sob, dropping the giraffe at her side. Tears fell with the rain upon her face. She had failed – she didn’t protect the one thing she was suppose to.

Little did she know, boots approached her. They were cautious at first. They’d stop suddenly, sinking into the ground that was slowly turning to mud. A woman had her legs deep in it, upsetting sounds rising from her. She glanced up suddenly startling a few of them.

Her eyes were dark but familiar to one of them. Allie knew she was surrounded. Her hand slowly slid to her right pistol. She was about to pull it when she was suddenly greeted with an outstretched hand. She just stared at it. Reluctantly and cautiously, she took it.

-

Allie wasn’t sure why she took their hand but she did. On the way out, she made sure to grab Annalise’s giraffe. But just moments after taking the offer, they tied her wrists and put a bag over her head. It was understandable hence they may not trust her. But once they came to a stop, the bag came off.

It revealed a campsite that was organized and looked to be doing good for itself. They forced her to walk forward into one of the tents. Once inside, they disarmed her. They threw her guns among an empty table. She recognized Dwight’s crossbow and Simon’s knife on the same table. So they were here too.

A man was sitting next to a bigger pile of weapons. This must have been their version of an armory. Nothing like theirs back home. Much smaller and less variety. Allie examined what she could see of the man. He was about Simon’s age, maybe a bit older with white hair and beard of the same. He wore an old camo army jacket that looked worn and dusty.

He would swivel around on his stool, a stoic look upon his face. He crossed his arms at first, examining Allie. Suddenly he let out a chuckle. “No fucken way.” He said instantly. He rose from the stool and cut her loose.

Allie wasn’t sure why he just did that. She kept looking at him, trying to figure his face. He did look familiar, but it had been a long time since. Slowly it started to form a memory and bam – it hit her. “Baxter?” She squinted hard.

“Allie. What a pleasure to see you again.” The memories suddenly came flooding back. Patrick Baxter, a former army man who lost his wife in a dead attack. His daughter was only weeks later, being cornered in an abandoned bus. Allie was there that day, so was Simon. He was apart of their original squad, the ones they were with before Negan ventured in.

She suddenly found herself going into him with open arms as he accepted the hug. “Never thought I’d see you again.” She said, taking a step back.

Baxter gave a nod. “The same for me.”

“Why’d you just let your men bring me here?” She asked.

Baxter’s expression fell. “Truth being, we’ve actually be watching you guys.” He turned his attention to the weapons on the table beside him, picking one up and messing with it. “Josh swore up and down that you and Simon were there. I didn’t believe him.” He chuckled to himself. “Guess he was right.”

“Where is Simon?” Allie asked instantly, sounding a bit concerned.

Baxter put the weapon back down and gestured her to follow. He took her outside where there was a few more tents lined up around a fire pit. It was wet now so it was useless. It was only a light dribble now as they entered yet another tent. Simon, Dwight and Annalise all were inside. They all glanced up at the same moment, Annalise came running up to her.

“Glad you’re all ok.” Allie said to the bodies in the room. Annalise gripped her hips tightly.

“Glad you are too.” Dwight replied.

Simon smirked before moving his attention to Baxter. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He scowled.

“Whoa, easy up there, Simon. I didn’t mean any harm to any of you.” Baxter replied, his hands up as if in surrender.

Allie moved over to Simon’s side who let out a deep huff. “Relax. It might be a good thing Baxter found us.”

“Guess your right.” Simon replied but still obviously unsure. He put his hand out towards Baxter. “Should think about a handshake next time. Not the taking prisoners kind.”

Baxter smirked, taking his hand firmly. “Then it shall be.”

Dwight cocked a brow. “So – do you guys know each other or-”

“Baxter was in _our_ squad.” Simon replied to him, his eyes on him. “Back when Allie was pregnant with this one.” He said, approaching Annalise and rubbing her head playfully. She laughed.

Baxter’s eyes went wide. His attention was instantly on Annalise. “So you’re the hell time baby?” He chuckled. “Wonderful seeing you happy and healthy. And physically finally.”

Annalise did her little wave before pushing her face into Allie’s leg. “She’s a little shy at first. But she’ll open up.” Allie said to Baxter who nodded in understanding.

“Don’t blame her. I wouldn’t trust me either.” He roared a laugh. The group smiled to his cheery attitude. “You guys hungry?” He asked, glancing between the four of them.

“Starving.” Dwight replied, perking up to a stand.

“Then let’s eat. We have some catching up to do.” Baxter replied with a smile.


	8. Lying Like Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you don't mind :)

Baxter whipped up some quick chow which smelled like grandma’s chili. It had been almost a week since they had that bowl of soup with Negan. So this was a welcoming warmth in their hands. Annalise pretty much slurped it dry. Allie didn’t blame her nor did her father or Dwight.

They sat around the fire which now was lit once again. It took them a good thirty minutes before they managed to find some dry kindle lying about. This _is_ what real survival looked like and was a good experience for Annalise. Everyone was still in their jackets, Simon sharing his body heat with Annalise who only had a thin hoodie. They may have to find Annalise some new clothes soon.

“You guys got any kids jackets lying around by chance?” Allie would ask Baxter.

His face was eerily lit up by the fire. He shook his head out of shame. “Sadly no. Most of us are only adults around here. But we can go scavenging for one in the morning, if you’d tag along.”

They shared a glance among each other before agreeing. “Sure. But we’ll need our guns back.” Simon replied for them.

Baxter nodded. “Course. I’ll give em to you in the morning.” He watched the fire snap, adjusting a few of the twigs in it. “So tell me – what y’all been doing?”

They knew far too well they couldn’t tell the truth. Even if Baxter’s group didn’t know who the Saviors were, it could put them in danger. But on the other hand, lying was never a good thing. It would end up biting you in the ass later on. They communicated with each other through their eyes before one of them spoke.

“Well, we’ve just been wandering around. Going from community to community. Most have been very charitable.” Allie began, adjusting herself next to Simon.

“Nah I mean when you guys got taken.” Baxter butted in. He glanced up at them. “What happened then? Who took ya?”

Allie and Simon shared a look. “Just some nice – church loving folk.” Simon had to think up something. But something that wasn’t completely out of context.

Allie wasn’t sure how to work with that, but she went with it. “Yeah, they loved their lord and savior.” She smiled towards them, knowing it was totally fake.

“Mean like a bunch of nuns?” Josh asked. He was also one of the people from their original squad. He was a young dude with a cheesy look on life. But now it never seemed like that.

“Not really, mean one of them was a priest.” Allie replied.

“Still a man of god.” Baxter pretended to praise the lord.

“But he was a jerk.” Simon added, trying to make it more interesting. Allie glanced over at him as he shrugged. He was making this fake priest Negan obviously.

Allie nodded. “Yeah. A true go-getter. They tried to convert us and baptize Annalise when she was born.” She couldn’t believe what she was saying.

“Sounds like fun times.” Josh replied, taking a sip of his warm beer. “We’ve be scouring around here. Not much to find now.”

Allie watched the fire crackle as she strolled up to the spot next to Simon. He glanced over at her, Annalise staring off into the blaze wedged between his chest and boots. They sat there in the quiet for sometime and contemplated each other. Allie would watch Baxter ever so often, pushing around a few of the sticks with another one. They all knew it was going to be an awkward night.

-

Allie awoke the next morning with Simon holding her in a death grip. This is was one of those rare times that Simon had actually stayed in bed for. But now that he didn’t have any “chores” to do, he was more likely to stay put. She moaned to herself before taking a quick glance over to the bed across from them. Annalise was there, still curled up in her blanket burrito.

Dwight was on the floor below them somewhere in his sleeping bag. He had offered the other cot in the room to Annalise for he felt it was more right to do so. But he was always like that. He was more into trying to be nice unlike the other Saviors, even if he was a Lieutenant. Guess that wasn’t him anymore though so he could just be himself really.

She leaned back over and readjusted herself in Simon’s arms. He was warm for cold mornings like today. She had missed that. Having Simon to herself. Back in the days when they first met, he’d always be there and willing to do what he could. But since the Saviors, not much has happened between them and Allie was missing it. Negan always had something for him to do or have him leave hours on end.

Now it was more like the best times. He could stick to her like glue if he really wanted to. Maybe this was good for them after all. Even if Negan technically exiled them, doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy the freedom they were given. But even if they go back someday – they won’t be greeted lightly.

Seemed she dosed off again for a bit. It was quiet like at the Sanctuary. Annalise had to come in and wake her up. She stirred, moaning before taking a stretch. “Mom?” She heard as her eyes opened fully.

Annalise stood before her, wrapped in her blanket still. Allie rose tiredly before pulling her closer. “What up, honey?”

“Baxter said he looking for you.” She replied, shivering a little under her blanket.

Allie nodded, pulling her boots back on. “Alright, thanks for telling me. Go eat something please.” She gave her a kiss on her head before she walked outside the tent.

Allie sighed, putting her head down for a minute. She had forgotten how tiring surviving was. It ate at you for months at a time, but it has only been days now. She wasn’t surprised she felt this way for it has been a few years since they had to be aware of their surroundings completely. They had always had the brick walls of the Sanctuary.

She rose to her feet once her laces were tied and walked out to the chatter. Baxter and Elise were talking among themselves when he saw Allie. We waved her over to him, Elise giving her a glare once she was before him. “Morning, Allie.” He said to her.

“Hey. Heard you needed to talk to me.” Allie replied, glancing over to Elise who was still standing close. “Do I know you?” She asked glancing over.

“Yeah, I was with you guys and Josh. Elise if you’ve forgotten.” She said abruptly.

“Ah ok. You were always taking guard.” Allie saw the sniper in her grip. She was holding it like a best friend almost.

She let out a huff, placing a hand on her hip. “So you do remember me? Good for you.” She scanned Allie as if sizing her up for something before walking away.

Allie just shook her head, turning her attention to Baxter. “What’s her problem?” She asked him.

Baxter cocked a brow, dropping it just as quick. “Not quite sure. She’s been acting like that since you guys surfaced.”

She watched her for a minute. She went to Josh, talking to him about something. “Think she could be jealous?” Allie asked.

Baxter just stared at her as if not sure what to say. “Of what? Simon?” He glanced over at Simon who was helping Annalise with her food plate. “Doubt it. But she always had a weird – obsession with you.”

“Well she was just sizing me up. Not sure if you noticed that or not.”

“Probably thinks you’ll take her spot.” Baxter chuckled lightly. “But that ain’t the issue I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is then?” Baxter placed a hand on her shoulder and walked a few feet away from the others in a corner.

“Listen, I don’t know if you heard about that war between those groups. Uh think one of them is called The Saviors, or at least I think.” Allie wasn’t expecting to hear that name from his mouth. A frown slowly started to form. “But think their leader knows we are out here. I’ve been trying to move away from them as much as I could, but they keep coming back.”

Allie knew she couldn’t say anything too crazy to him. She knew they were _still_ in Savior territory. “It cause you’re in their turf.” She replied simply. At least this time, it was the truth.

“How you know that?” Baxter asked, scratching his scurf.

Allie shouldn’t change their story. So she was forced to add to it. “Cause we’ve ran into them also.” She lied.

“Glad I ain’t the only one.” He replied, surprisingly Allie.

“Don’t trust anything they say is all I can tell you.” She suggested.

“Trust me, you know I won’t.” He said, laying a hand on her back. “Glad to have you two back.” He smiled brightly as he walked away.

Allie sighed with relief. There is nothing worse than lying to a man who helped them prior. But if the Saviors are out there, they’ll no doubt ask questions if they run into each other. Negan will for sure want them back then. That can’t happen for the sake of Annalise or Baxter’s group. He _will_ kill them.


	9. Bad Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this chapter is probably the longest of this book so be prepared

A small scavenger party would leave after they all had eaten. Dwight offered to stay behind with Annalise while Allie and Simon went with them. Baxter had asked them to and they knew they’d have to find some better clothes for Annalise. Simon and Allie had been out scavenging with each other in a long time. May be an interesting experience.

Their goal was to cover as much building as they could. The destination was an old shopping center the prior scavenger party had discovered. It was tucked away behind a massive finger of trees that extended all the way down west. They would do teams in order to cover ground faster. Baxter put Josh in charge of the hunt while he stayed behind.

They entered the armory tent, Baxter being the one handing out the weapons. He glanced up at them and smiled. He went to the table, grabbing their guns and knives. He seemed a bit hesitant to hand them over though for some reason. He offered Simon his gun first.

Simon gave a nod, grabbing it which Baxter didn’t budge. “Promise me you won’t go pointing these around.” He said strictly, Simon surprised.

“I promise. Not sure why I need to.” He replied to him sincerely.

Allie squinted towards him. Was their something he knew? Either way, she just quietly took back her weapons. He gave them a smile then a nod as they walked away. His expression fell once their backs was to them.

He approached Josh after, tugging at his arm. “Keep an eye on those two.” He ordered.

Josh glanced at Allie and Simon who were saying their goodbyes to Annalise. He turned back to Baxter. “You know I will.” He gave a nod in reply. “But out of curiosity – why?” Josh asked.

Baxter leaned back on the table and crossed his arms. He sighed. “I know they’re lying to us.”

“Why’s that?” Josh asked, checking the ammo in his rife.

“Their too clean if they’ve been out here for as long as they say. Wherever they were before, it had running water.” He replied darkly, glaring in their direction. “And their guns – the ammo is handmade. Not to mention, there Smith & Wesson. Those are guns made for war.”

A click came from Josh before he paused to stare at Baxter. “Then what you thinking?”

Baxter shook his head. “Not sure. But don’t turn your back to them for too long.” He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Josh nodded. “You got it.” He then turned to the group and ordered them to move out. Baxter watched closely as they walked away. His attention fully on Simon and Allie. Once they got distance between them, he walked over to where Dwight and Annalise were. He wanted to know the truth – he was going to find it.

-

“How you liking the crew?” Josh asked Simon and Allie whose minds looked to be elsewhere. He glanced back at them, his gun swinging at his side.

Allie noticed him looking at them finally. “Oh uh, its nice. Haven’t been scavenging much with the church-goers.” Simon’s eyes slide to her for a second.

“Yeah, they were pieces of work.” Simon added.

Allie mouthed to him ‘what the fuck are we doing?’ as he shook his head. Josh scoffed. “Don’t really see a priest getting his hands dirty.”

That wasn’t all that true actually. Gabriel, the priest in Rick’s group knows how to use a gun. But he only uses it if necessary. Sometimes Allie wondered why Negan didn’t take him instead of Eugene. Wouldn’t kill the Saviors to have some sort of faith, even if it was short lived. But he somehow ended up with them in the end, helping make the bullets sitting in their guns.

He and Negan were stuck together during a horde. Negan had offered him “salvation” within the Savior ranks. But Gabriel knew he couldn’t completely put his full trust in the boss. So he stuck with the one body he knew – Eugene. He didn’t seem to take his prayers lightly when he and the other Saviors worked in the line however.

“There is actually a priest that knows how to handle himself. We’ve met him.” Allie replied almost snooty like.

Josh glanced back at them. “Really? Crazy what the apocalypse does to someone.” He came to stop, leaning down to a set of boot prints. The mud from yesterday helped make paths obvious and this one was the most obvious.

“What is it?” Allie asked.

Josh pressed his fingers into the boot’s tread, wiping the mud onto his jeans. “Someone has been through here.”

“Everyone wears boots now.” Simon stated the obvious. “Could be anyone’s tread.”

Josh rose, sighing and sliding his gun into his hands. “Arm yourselves in case they are still around. Let’s not have any wounds today.”

Allie and Simon did just that, pulling their guns out of their holsters. They would split up into teams of two. Of course they stuck together, but Josh was oddly insisting he comes with them. They allowed it only cause he was leading this mission. He took point in front of them while they approached the first building.

It looked to have been one of those cheap clothing stores that claimed to have the best deals on name brands. They entered through one of the back doors. Piles of clothing lied spewed about, on nearly every shelf and tucked inside vases. It looked as if a tornado had hit the store on the inside. They shared a glance before moving forward cautiously.

Allie and Simon begun to scan through the piles for anything useful. Even if it fit them, they’d take it. But the thought of Annalise having a jacket still lingered on their minds. Even Josh skimmed through the piles for anything good. It was most likely thin pickings, but it didn’t hurt to try.

They each found a few extra shirts for themselves, Allie finding a plaid shirt for Dwight as well. “Found anything good?” Simon would say to her.

Allie shook her head. “Not really. Pretty skimpy stuff that won’t fit.”

Simon chuckled. “Yeah same here.” He suddenly stopped at one of piles. He barely noticed it but there was a small brown Levi jacket under some jeans. He yanked it out, shaking it off. “Babe.” He called out to her, twirling it around with his fingers.

Allie glanced over at him and saw his find. “What you find?” She climbed over a few of the piles, arriving at his side. He let her take it, moving on to the next pile. She examined its stitching and shape.

“Will it fit?” He asked, glancing over after tossing some stuff out of the pile.

Allie twirled it in her fingers and nodded. “I think so. Looks like it will.”

“Well there’s one thing down. See if I can find another.” He replied, jumping over a pile and on to the next.

She glanced down to where Josh was. “How you doing, Josh?” She called out to him.

He peeked out of one of the aisles, looking over the remaining racks. “Nothing too great over here. Unless you like tea and uncooked pasta.”

“Surprised we haven’t seen a dead one yet.” Simon commented, looking over at Allie.

“They might be in one of these piles for all we know.” Allie replied, saying it creepy like.

Both Josh and Simon chuckled. “You’re not funny.” Simon said smug.

Josh was enjoying the company for a change. He was always stuck with Elise and she wasn’t really the best conversant. He rummaged through the shelves, finding a lot of weird foods he’s never heard of. Must of been the world market area he was in. Suddenly his hair stood on end as a low hissing came from the aisle beside him.

He stopped and went quiet. He pressed his back up against one of the shelving units, sliding along the edge until the next aisle was just an eye away. He glanced down it, spotting two dead ones with their backs to him. One was a woman with a dress hanging loosely off her shoulder, her high heels scrapping across the floor with every step. The other was a man with really thin hair whose jaw was barely hanging on to what remained. It looked as if he had been clocked in the jaw before.

Josh took a breath before making his move. He silently moved along the bottom shelf, only to come to a halt. Simon stood before him, his knife covered with the black gunk. Josh dropped his gun to his side in disbelief. The man moved fast for his age. Allie was behind him, taking a stab to the woman one that growled and swiped at her.

Simon offered his hand out to him. “I was going to nail them.” Josh said sadly.

Simon pulled him up to standing. “Obviously not fast enough. Stalling can get you bit.”

“Or worse.” Allie added.

“Well I was doing it stealthy.” Josh replied a bit harsh.

Simon huffed himself up only to cross his arms. “Still.”

“Wasn’t asking you two for help. I had it.” Josh snapped back, pushing his way through them. Allie and Simon shared a glance. Josh turned back to them with apologetic eyes. “Sorry. I’m not use to having someone on my back.” He pushed his hair back.

Allie shook her head. “Its a rare thing now. Don’t take it the wrong way.” She glanced over to Simon. “You probably would of done the same thing.”

Josh knew she was right. He always had a sense of faith in Allie. Ever since she left, he’s felt the group was falling apart. Even Simon was starting to grow on him. But what Baxter said was still in the back of his mind.

What if he was right? What if they were lying? Cause as of right this moment, it didn’t seem like they were. It was always possible though. Josh was trying not to think that. Dwight though did seem like something. He acted like he was hiding something far worse than they were. Hopefully Baxter goes easy on him.

-

Baxter approached Dwight and Annalise. They were just chilling beside their tent. Dwight glanced up at him, silently sliding Annalise behind him. It wasn’t as if he was thinking about hurting her. He sent Dwight a warm smile.

“How you doing?” He asked as gently as he could.

“Just fine. Thank you.” Dwight replied, making sure his hair was still in its place.

“Your Dwight, right?” Baxter asked.

He nodded. “Yes I am.”

Baxter offered his hand to him. “We didn’t formally meet earlier. So let’s now.”

Dwight stared down at his hand at first. But he eventually took it and shook. He couldn’t keep his eyes on him for some reason. It was like looking at Negan all over again. He was sure Baxter was a bit suspicious of him.

“Don’t think of this as a duty call or something, son.” Baxter said to him when he looked up.

He let a smile form. “Nah, I don’t. You just – remind me of someone.”

Baxter bite his lip for a second. “Ah I see.” He replied subtly. His eyes went down to Annalise who had straggled away and sat on the cot.

“How’s she doing?” He gestured to her, Dwight glancing back.

“She’s alright. Hope her parents can get her something warmer to wear.”

Baxter nodded. “I do too.”

They stood there in awkward silence. Baxter was examining Dwight’s body language. It was kind of loose but stiff at the same time. Was he hiding something like the others? He wanted to find out as slowly as possible though.

“Did you need something, Baxter?” Dwight broke the silence, staring at him.

Baxter glanced up at him, sharing his gaze. “I – well mean I get you guys don’t want to talk about it much but-” A twig snapping behind them caught their attention. Baxter instantly grabbed his gun and pulled it. Dwight however was still unarmed.

“Shit.” Dwight said to himself, heading over to the armory tent quickly yet silently.

Baxter cocked his gun, holding it with sweaty palms. Annalise rose suddenly in the tent with a petrified look etched on her face. Dwight returned with his gun and went to the tent’s entrance. “Anna, stay put, alright? Crawl under the bed and don’t come out until I tell you.” Dwight whispered to her calmly as she nodded and did what she was told.

They expected the worst. Both were prepared to shoot on sight if they needed. The woods went quiet as if the thing stalking them had stopped in its tracks. There was another twig snapping, which only made them tense their grip and stare. Suddenly, a woman steps out of the woods.

“Whoa whoa, put the ammunition down!” Laura yelled out to them. She took a few steps forward before stopping, her hands still up in surrender. She glanced between the two, instantly recognizing Dwight. “Oh hey, you’re here.”

Dwight dropped his guard along with his gun. “Laura, fucking don’t.”

“You know this woman, Dwight?” Baxter asked in shock.

“Of course he does. He’s one of us.” Laura replied, dropping her hands. She messed with her tongue in her cheeks as if to mock him.

“One of who?” Baxter glanced between them, looking more and more confused.

Laura put her arms out. “Why don’t you ask him? Unless – you want me to spoil the fun.”

“I thought you were dead.” Dwight said, trying to change the subject.

She shook her head. “Nope, far from dead honey. But thanks for leaving me to die.” She sneered playfully. “By the way. Negan _knows_ what you did. Same for Simon cause a little someone told him.”

Dwight glanced over to Baxter who looked completely confused in what was happening. His gun was still in his hands. “Fuck Negan.” Dwight said to her directly.

Laura’s eyes went wide. “Ooh shouldn’t of said that.”

She glanced to her right, the familiar leather jacket and bat rose from the darkness. Negan stood before them, his eyes slowly grower darker. “Fuck you too, Dwighty boy.”


	10. He Knows

Dwight remained frozen at his boots. Negan was here – why? And also how? They left The Sanctuary days ago. Something wasn’t adding up here. He watched the sly smirk just grow on Laura’s face.

“Who are you?” He heard Baxter say harshly beside him.

Negan approached the new face, Lucille hovering over him. Dwight knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to hit him with her. “Name’s Negan.” He replied with a smirk.

“And why should I care exactly?” Baxter asked, lowering his guard a bit.

Negan let out a rumbling laugh. “Is this guy messing with me, Dwighty?” His eyes landed on his former lieutenant.

Dwight wanted to keep out of it. He knew Negan would undoubtedly take them home. He didn’t want to, knowing what Laura had just said. He knew. He knew everything. They would surely be punished for so.

He glanced behind him towards the cot, knowing Annalise was still under it. But there was no way of getting out of this with Negan directly in front of him. “Fuck, why do I always have to explain myself?” Negan growled, dropping Lucille towards the ground. “I am the leader of the Saviors.” He said harshly and direct.

Dwight watched Baxter’s face change drastically. He must of known about them then. Lying wasn’t going to get them anywhere now. “It’s true, Baxter.” Dwight butted in, sounding guilty.

Baxter sent a glare towards him. “So you, Allie and Simon are with him then?” He shook his head in disgust. “I knew you couldn’t be trusted.”

Dwight’s heart fell after seeing the distrust in the old man’s face overcome him. “I’m sorry we lied. We did it to protect you guys.” He gestured towards Negan before him. “And from this man. He is a complete asshole with no self respect for anyone else.”

“You dare challenge me, Dwighty?” Negan squinted. Dwight was already in trouble, why bother making it better?

“Whatever the fuck Laura has told you, doesn’t make it true.” He replied calmly.

Negan glanced over to Laura who just shrugged innocently. “I believe her better than all of you right now.”

“You haven’t even talked to Allie or Simon yet.” Baxter protested, surprising them both.

Negan chuckled. “As if you don’t know what Simon _did._ ”

Dwight’s eyes widened. “What do you mean he did?”

Negan let the death smile curl his lips. “You’ll see.”


	11. Abandoned

Josh’s group reentered the camp site just to find it empty. “Baxter?” He called out, they all being unaware of the events prior. He glanced through the tents with nobody in sight.

Simon and Allie on instinct went to their tent. “Annalise? Dwight?” Allie cried out to the cold tent. There was a small whimper coming from under one of the cots. Annalise slowly crawled out on her belly, tears streaming down her face. She instantly ran to them.

“Anna, what the hell happened?” Simon questioned, letting her melt into his hips.

She cried softly into the crease of his shirt before lifting her head up. Josh heard the commotion and entered the tent behind them. “He took them.” She sobbed, rubbing her face into him.

“Who did?” Allie asked, running her fingers through her hair.

“Negan.”

-

Dwight struggled in his restraints. They were tight and rubbing on his wrists, making them raw. Baxter was across from him with a permanent scowl across his face. Dwight felt guilty but also kind of satisfied. Only cause it was time for Baxter to know who the _real_ threat was.

“Why the hell would you keep this from me? Thought I could trust you.” Baxter said angrily.

Dwight scowled. “Where the fuck you think Allie and Simon had been? In some bible camp?” He sighed. “Negan had offered us sanctuary, a community and food. Wouldn’t you want that?”

Baxter’s scowl dissolved. “I’ve wanted that for a long time.” His eyes fell on his tied wrists. He ringed them on each other before looking back up at Dwight. “I have lost a lot of things, my respect, my wife.”

“You had a wife?” Dwight asked, changing the subject.

Baxter nodded with a smile blooming. “Yes. She was a kindergarten teacher.” His smile faded away. “But we never could have kids. I envy Allie and Simon.”

Dwight too envied them. Him and his wife had thought about kids before. Hell, even Negan had mentioned it before. But the man had worked with kids, so he had grown to love their smiles and laughs. Probably the reason why he hasn’t tried to kill either of them or Annalise for that matter.

The van jerked them forward, both of them taking a slam into the back. They groaned once it came to a stop as a set of heavy boots rounded to the doors. They swung open as the bright light poured inside, nearly blind them both. “Alright ladies, let’s get a move on.”

They sent each other a glance before lifting themselves up, only to be dragged out by their collars. They both thought about attempting escape, but not with their hands bound. The Saviors dragged them out before slamming them down to a kneel. Baxter kept his eyes on the ground but Dwight knew he’d have to look Negan in the eye. He took a long look of the area they were in. Something about it was oddly familiar.

“You remember this place, Dwighty Boy?” That gruff voice asked. Negan stood before them, swinging Lucille around playfully.

Dwight uneasily looked up at him as a smile crossed his face. He used Lucille as a crutch and came down to their level. Baxter still refused to share an eye with him. “Think long and hard there. We were here before.” Negan gestured with his free hand out towards the open area.

Dwight couldn’t quite remember immediately. But it would slowly come back to him in pieces of a puzzle. This is where they corralled Rick’s group, beaten Abraham and Glen’s skulls to a pulp and broke Rick himself. The utter fear was forever etched here. And Dwight had a front row seat.

“You gonna bash us like Abraham and Glen? Just – leave us to rot.” Dwight said.

Negan chuckled. “God no. But I did think about it.” He caressed Lucille in his hands. “What great times, am I right?” He nudged Dwight playful who didn’t seem fazed. “Why the sour puss, Dwighty?”

“Why don’t you just kill me? Let Baxter go.” Dwight offered. Baxter suddenly perked up hearing such a thing, sending him a sincere glance.

“Ooh so that is your name.” Negan grinned. “Glad you two have become such good chums.”

“Screw you. I shouldn’t even be here.” Baxter spat.

“Don’t push him. You’ll regret it immediately.” Dwight said calmly to him.

Negan nodded. “Truth.” He said, rising up and pointing at him with Lucille.

He gently pressed her barbs into his neck, Dwight’s head being directed at him. “Do it. If you believe so much in the crap you’ve heard – then just fucken do it!” Dwight spat angrily, his nostrils flaring.

To his surprise, Lucille was no longer pressed to his neck. She had dropped at his side. “Cut him loose.” Negan commanded to one of the Saviors with him. He approached Dwight and did just that. He never felt so relieved to be unbound.

Dwight ringed his wrists in his hands for a minute before sharing a hard glare with Negan. “Why?”

Negan was pacing around a bit before he stopped and met his gaze. He didn’t say a word. He just looked away immediately. Placing Lucille on his shoulders, he strides away with his back to him. The Savior that released Dwight went to Baxter, forcing him to his feet and pushed him forward. Dwight took a step, only to be stopped by Laura who just shook her head towards him.

They threw him back into the van. His grunting only made matters worse as they slammed the doors shut. Dwight had shared one last look with him before they drove off. Negan let him go. He stood there alone as the dark clouds loomed above.


	12. Possible Future

Dwight walked back to the camp. He would stop ever so often to glance back. His hair was sucked to his face from the downpour that started just minutes later. He let out a sigh, looking up at the black sky above him. It was a relief sort of, feeling the cold wet upon his thin form. Well it was that way until he begun to shiver under his heavy leather jacket.

The ground was slowly liquidizing, making trudging through it a chore. One bad thing about the East, rain was abundant and messy as all hell. The mud would try to drag him down when he stopped to take in his surroundings. There was a low wind coming in from the North that would no doubt bring in the cold. Just what he needed, to be stuck out in the weather when it became frost.

But one thing was on his mind and what kept him going. They had left Annalise under the cot. She was probably alone and scared beyond means right now. Half of Dwight was hoping the scavenging party had come back just in time. Along with them was her parents – at least he hoped.

He took cover among the trees outside the camp. He glanced through a few openings among the brush and smiled in seeing the warm faces of the group. The fire was beyond welcoming and the smell of fresh deer made him drool. He carefully pushed his way through the brush, being greeted by the slum expression of Elise. She instantly pointed her barrel at him, only to huff and drop it a second later.

“About time your ass showed up.” Elise spat with disgust.

Josh and Simon glanced over to see Dwight approach them. “I’ll be damn. You’re alive.” Simon greeted him, playfully slapping his shoulder.

“Y-yeah.” Dwight replied, rubbing the new soreness away.

Josh was looking around him as if searching for something. A frown formed. “Where’s Baxter?”

Dwight shared a guilty glance with Simon. He gulped hard. “Sure you heard we had unwanted company when you left.” He gestured towards Annalise and Allie who were watching the fire crackle.

“Did he-” A concerned look was etched on Simon’s face.

Dwight shook his head. “No. But he took him back to the Sanctuary.”

“We need to break him out then.” Josh replied, about to throw his gun back over.

Dwight and Simon shared a look. Simon grabbed Josh’s gun and held a death grip on it. Josh struggled to pry it loose, just to let out a frustrated sigh. “Come on man, don’t give me this crap now. We have to go save him.”

“You mean _us_.” Simon said instantly. He threw his gun back on the table as it landed with a clunk.

Dwight nodded in agreement. “He’s right. You don’t know Negan. He’s more dangerous than you think and he won’t just let you prance on out.”

“ _Oh_ and you do?” Josh scoffed. “I heard about Negan. I’m not worried.”

Simon sighed and crossed his arms. “But you don’t know him like we do. We’ve been following his stupid orders for years.”

Josh chuckled to himself, taking it as some kind of joke. “You’re kidding me?” He stared with disbelief. But Simon’s stoic expression told a different story. “You’re _not_ kidding.” Josh bit his lip.

“Yeah – get it out of your system.” Simon replied with a brow cocked.

Josh was a bit flabbergasted yet, Baxter didn’t lie. He was right about them after all. His face contoured into a scowl suddenly. “Then go. Sounds like you liars belong there.” He growled between his teeth, glaring at them as he walked away.

Dwight sighed. “Liars we are.”

“We can blame Negan for that.” Simon replied, glancing over. “Go grab the girls. We leave tonight.”

-

The group left without any goodbyes. Josh was beyond pissed, he just sneered up at them now. “We’ll have to redeem ourselves now.” Allie said to the group, looking down at Annalise who was walking beside her. Annalise smiled up at her.

“We deal with Negan first.” Simon replied roughly. “Then we can worry about Baxter.” Simon knew far too well that Negan wouldn’t hesitate to kill them now. That is, if their crimes are worth such.

Dwight was worried. He was let go the first time, but he won’t this time. He glanced among his companions, taking a long stare towards Simon. He noticed his eyes slide back to him as if he knew he was judging. He turned away quickly, pretending to readjust his hair out of way. He finally could being that they weren’t around Baxter’s group anymore, his scar dominating his expression now with its scaliness.

If everything Laura told him was true, they were all screwed. But the fact he knew what Simon did too is what was biting at him. He only briefly understood what Simon had done to deserve such hate from the big man. However, he knew what Simon thought about Negan himself. Maybe he could use that?

Glancing over to Allie and Annalise though, it caused him to have second thoughts. Maybe he shouldn’t push out something like that just yet. Guess he’ll have to see what happens. All of them would. But there was no doubt that Simon may have reached the end of his straw. Someday his time will come.


	13. A Deal He Can't Refuse

The tall, dark smokestacks mocked them as they approached the Sanctuary. All of them never thought they’d be coming back. At least they weren’t crawling back, like Negan claimed. Baxter was in the cells down below. They needed a plan to break him out, but Simon was more concentrated on bat lord.

“What’s the plan here?” Dwight asked. They were all crouched behind some tall brush, sharing glances.

“Do we know any ways inside, without triggering one of the guards?” Simon asked, breaking a stick off one of the bushes. He begun to draw with it along the mud.

“There is a ventilation system snaking among the ceiling.” Dwight said, stealing the stick from Simon. He drew a few arrows exiting out of the roughly drawn building. “The entrance is here.” He said tapping the end of the stick.

“Ok that’s a start. But would any of us be able to fit a space like that?” Allie asked.

“There’s no way me or Dwight would. We’re too broad.” Simon replied, glancing over at her. “But you or Anna just might.”

Allie sighed. “Alright, but I don’t feel comfortable putting Anna in there.”

“I’ll go.” They all stared at the little girl, shocked.

Allie put a hand on her back. “You sure you want to?”

“The girl’s willing. Then let her, hon.” Simon replied. “Hell, I would say I’m proud. Bravery is a virtue.” He sent a reassuring smile toward Annalise.

Allie sighed before nodding. “Ok. If you want to help us, then so be it.” Annalise’s grin widened.

“Alright so is that what the plan is?” Dwight butted in, shifted on his boots.

“Might be our best option. Unless Allie has another one.” Simon replied.

Allie knew they could do a smarter tactic. Maybe just walking up was a better option. “What if we just went up to the door. Not like Negan won’t let us.” She spoke her mind and the expressions the guys gave here wasn’t quite sure.

Simon rolled his jaw. “That would probably be easier. But Negan will most likely kill us.”

“He would just screw himself over if he killed us.” Allie said, staring at the rough drawing. “But what if its just me and Anna?”

“I think he’s aware we’re with you though, Allie.” Dwight replied. “Beside, you’re right. He won’t kill us – not just yet.”

Simon wasn’t so sure about that. Dwight told him that he knew. But how much, he didn’t know. He had been trying to figure out who was the culprit. It couldn’t have been Laura for him, she hasn’t been in his squad for a long time. Sometimes he looks at Dwight, thinking it was him. But why would he squeal if he’s been with them most of the time?

“Let’s do it.” Simon found himself saying. It took the others by surprise, being that his life was more on the line.

“You sure?” Allie asked.

Simon nodded. “Its time we faced the fact we are out here.”

Dwight and Allie shared a glance before agreeing. “Then let’s talk to the boss.”

-

They approached the Sanctuary, the guards instantly perking up and sending a glare. “Coming back for more?” The one guard said toward no one in particular.

“Get Negan out here.” Simon said bitterly. They sent a glance among each other before one ventured off inside. He would reappear a few seconds later with the leather jacket boss in toe.

“Well well, who we got here?” He scanned through them, landing on Simon’s permanent scowl. “Oh look, the traitor, the liar and the dame.”

“We’re here to talk a deal.” Simon seemed to have taken over the conversation. Not that Dwight or Allie had much to say.

Negan cocked a brow, a smirk forming. “Oh? You don’t say. But for what exactly?” He planted Lucille downward into the soft dirt.

“That guy you took.” Dwight replied, Simon glaring back at him for butting in. Dwight just glanced up at him briefly.

Negan chuckled madly. “The solider dude? You can have that piece of crap. But thought this was a deal.”

“What if we offered ourselves?” Allie said suddenly. Negan was taken aback to the suggestion.

Negan scoffed. “Why the fuck would I want you four again?” His expression melted into a scowl. “Besides, seems to me that you’re all worse than me.”

Simon cocked a brow. “Seriously? You going to shit on us some more?”

“I let you all leave. And what do you do? You come crawling back – like always.” Negan added before picking up Lucille and putting her on his shoulder.

“Its a good deal. You know were worth more than that man in there.” Dwight opposed.

“What’s the hell is that suppose to mean?” Negan spat.

Simon took a step forward, taking his dominance stance just inches from him. “Cause you’ll fail the war with Rick. And you know it.”

Negan turned stoic. Simon had a point. Without lieutenants, he is no true leader. No Lincoln without Grant in the civil war. But he also knew what would have to be made of them. Dwight had betrayed him and Simon – he was the everything else.

“Let him go, N.” Allie’s melodically voice broke his train of thought. “He’s no use to you. But _we are_.”

Negan squinted, what he does when he was thinking too hard usually. “Fuck.” He said finally, clenching Lucille’s handle. “Fuck it. Chris, grab the prisoner. Let him run.”

Guard Chris nodded as he went inside and came out with a hard grip on a beaten Baxter. He unlocked his cuffs, letting him drop to the ground hard like a lump. Negan looked over his shoulder at the man who grunted under his weak breath. Baxter shakily got to his feet, his hazel eyes falling on Allie instantly. She sent him a sincere apology with her eyes which he didn’t seem to notice.

He unevenly took a few steps, stopping beside them. “Get out of here, Baxter.” Allie whispered to him. His broken lip bleed a bit when he went to say something.

“Thank you for convincing him to let me go.” He licked his lip, winching just seconds after. He sent a glare toward Dwight however. He was the reason he was locked up and tortured. Simon put a hand on his shoulder, just to push it off. “Don’t fucken care what you did. Don’t show up on my doorstep again.” He growled towards him, pushing his way between them. Baxter then disappeared into the woods.

Simon shared a look with Allie when he watched him walk away. Negan readjusted his grip on Lucille, clearing his throat. “Shall we?” He gestured towards the Sanctuary with Lucille as his pointer. “This is gonna be hella fun!” He squealed to them, just before they reentered the place they swore they’d never come back to. But here they were.


	14. The Traitor & The Liar

Allie didn’t feel right being here again. Maybe this was a sign. Watching Baxter limp away into the trees just made matters worse. Did she betray Baxter? She had no reason to nor did she want it to come to this.

She walked uneasily into the kitchen area, being met by numerous glares and dark flashes. The other Saviors didn’t seem to like their sudden resurface. But there were many in the crowd that thought else, such as the other lieutenants and Eugene – probably. She was alone, having left Annalise to play around and get comfortable. Rummaging through the pantry, she found some stale bread bowls and canned soup.

“Hello.” She heard behind her, nearly startling her.

The sincere expression of Gabriel is what met her. He was in a loose black shirt and some jeans, looking covered in a good bit of something white. He stood proudly with his arms behind his back. “Oh, hi Gabriel.” Allie replied, going to scoop up her can of soup and bread bowls.

“I heard Negan allowed you back.” He said.

Allie turned to him with her arms crossed. “Yeah, not that I want to be here. But it is home.” She glanced around to the other faces in the room briefly.

Gabriel glanced around above her before smiling smoothly. “Can’t deny that. I don’t really care for it here either.”

“Ever thought about going back to Rick?” Allie questioned.

Gabriel gave a nod. “I do. But Negan won’t let me leave.”

“Why is that exactly?” Allie asked, adjusting her stance.

The Father just shrugged. “Not sure.” He let out an exhausted sigh before pulling something from his pocket. It was small bible with a bright purple ribbon. He placed a hand on it, shutting his eyes and taking a moment of silence.

“Sure the others don’t like you showing off beliefs.” Allie cocked a brow.

Gabriel opened his eyes and smiled toward her. “At least he hasn’t taken it from me. God is a mysterious thing and I am sure he’d welcome you all.”

Allie sighed, turning to take her items. She turned back and shook her head. “Not if he knows what anyone in here has done.” She walked away hugging her items,

“Don’t think I didn’t tell him everything.” She heard in the hallway when she approached Dwight and Simon’s room. Allie took cover behind the corner leading to it. She peered down it, seeing Laura talking to Dwight. Dwight was halfway in his room, his arms crossed.

“And he believes you? You’ve been missing so where the hell have you been then?” Dwight pointed out.

“Why does that matter?” Laura growled, putting her hands on her hips.

“How does he not know where you’ve been? Maybe you’re just as much of a traitor.” He snapped back.

“At least I wouldn’t discharge my gun on one of my own!” She cried out. She let out a frustrated growl before stomping away with her arms crossed.

Did Dwight really shoot a Savior? Allie knew his secret. She knew he had been reporting Negan’s moves to Rick. Half of her wanted him to win. And the outcome is already pointing to so.

But what would happen to them if he did? She hasn’t thought of that. Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if someone else was in charge. Or even Negan was more prone to the good side. Maybe someone like her would have been a better leader for the Saviors. Someone who can handle shit and not have to threaten another.

She sighed, fixing her items and started down the hallway once again. Dwight still remained halfway in his room when she approached. He shakily messed in his pocket for one of his few remaining cigarettes. He put it up to his lips, returning to his pocket for the lighter. He met Allie’s gaze when she was before him.

“Laura giving you crap?” Allie asked.

Dwight shook his head. “She claims Negan knows everything I’ve done – that day she went missing.”

“Did she say where to?” Allie was curious to know, sure Negan was too.

“Nah. She’s been quiet about that. Not sure why.” Dwight replied. He found his lighter, holding it up to the light. “She’s just as bad as the rest of us. Hiding shit I mean.”

“Seems like we’re all getting to be that way.” Allie said sadly.

Dwight just shook his head. “You’ve still got Annalise pretty straight. It’d be a miracle if we don’t ruin her.”

Allie knew he was right. Annalise was the future of the Saviors. Or at least, their side of the map. Maybe she could be leader someday. Wouldn’t that be something?

-

Simon had been oddly quiet the whole time they’ve been back. Allie would glance over at him so often, a look of dread was always etched on his mustached face. Sometimes she wondered what his brain was always processing on. The man wasn’t one to accept defeat. Dwight looked opposite of him, but it was more full of fear at times.

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Allie spoke up in the silence. Both Simon and Dwight peered over to her.

“What are you talking about?” Simon asked for his own sake. This may be that moment he’s been dreading. Not just what Negan has planned for him.

“I already know what your problem is.” Allie gestured to Dwight with her half drank beer bottle. They had been mobbing around with beers most of the evening. “But I can’t figure out what it is for you, babe.”

Dwight gave a nod. “I’ve actually been wondering that too.”

“What you want me to do? Confess my sins?” Simon rose suddenly, slamming his bottle down on the table as he did. He let out a growl, rolling his hands through his hair as he paced a minute.

“Don’t get all uptight to me. I just asked.” Allie replied darkly.

Simon approached the table with swift, slamming his palms down upon it. “Fuck it! Fuck all of it!” He remained there with tight shoulders as he overlooked them both while grinding his jaw. “Negan is gonna kill me for this. But I did – I killed Jadis’ people. Every single one of them.”

“I knew it.” Dwight cried out. He too rose quickly, nearly knocking Allie’s chair over. “I fucken knew it!” He pointed an accusing finger towards him.

“Why would you care, D? You got some beef with me?” Simon asked with a scowl.

Allie was flabbergasted. She had been with a killer this whole time. But why would he do such a thing? Unless – this was about Negan. They were no strangers being in each other’s throats.

“Wait. Is this about Negan? How he won’t listen to you?” Allie said, almost in a squeak.

Simon and Dwight both turned to her. Simon’s expression changed to grief abruptly. “Guess you could say that. But his routine of doing things, of pick ups-” He shook his head. “It isn’t going to work forever.”

“Then why not overthrow him?” Dwight asked, sitting back down.

“As much as I’d love to, I’ll be putting all of us in jeopardy. Besides, haven’t you been seeing me try?” Simon replied.

Dwight knew what this meant. This was his chance to prove himself again. But why risk it? He’s grown to attach to Allie and Annalise. That would be the worst thing for him to do. He wouldn’t just be a traitor to Negan, he’d be one to them too.

“All of us hate in some way Negan, but he’s got his finger wrapped around everything. There is nothing that can be done to push him out.” Allie commented, rolling her bottle on the table top.

“Not unless we get more hands.” Simon suggested.

“And how do you plan on doing that, big shot?” Dwight mocked while taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh I know a few.”


	15. Battle Lines

Simon did what he had promised. Behind Negan’s back, he’d rally a mass of other Saviors. Dwight reluctantly said he would join him. He had a bone to pick with Negan also, but his reason was always a mystery to Allie. It was probably that woman he talks about ever so rarely. She was something to him, and it made obvious pain on his face.

Allie herself didn’t really have much on Negan. But he is built to be an asshole with no intentions of surrendering to this war. A war that really neither sides had started or wanted for that matter. But blowing up his motorcycle boys on the highway that one day, may have been its trigger inside Negan. Daryl was the one to pull the trigger of the explosive round. Some new group was on Negan’s turf, he had to prove his presence.

Allie watched Annalise and Dwight do some target practice in the lot behind the Sanctuary. Their beer bottles from last night have become useful, being the main point for Annalise to aim at. They had rummaged through the armory for the perfect pistol. One that was small but lightweight and could wrap her fingers around easy. She was doing pretty good for being new.

“Alright, got to work on your stance a bit. Don’t spread your legs so far. Weight should be even.” Dwight said to her, readjusting her wide form. He gently moved her arm to the right spot, before letting go. “Ok, try that.”

Concentration was on her face as she pulled the trigger. A quick whiff of smoke rolled from its barrel as the bullet exploded out and hit one of the bottles. It shattered to shards on the one side, jagged edges gleaming. Dwight squinted towards it to assess the damage. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

“Not bad. You’re a little off though. Move it a bit to the right and perfect.” He said while sliding her extended arm over.

Allie was pleased to see Annalise having some fun for a change. It had been awhile since she’s seen her smile like that. The last time that happened was when Allie said they’d head home. She let out a stiff yawn before falling back on the dark hood of the old muscle. This was the muscle they had been looking for – a 1967 Shelby GT500.

Negan had offered it to her as a welcome home present. Probably the weirdest thing he had ever offered, but they finally found one. It only took a few years – no biggie. Allie sometimes looks at it and thinks if this is his way of saying be one of my wives. Not that she wanted to. He never had treated them right.

Simon became more infuriated seeing it parked in the lot. Negan was trying to taunt him to do better. He may be a liar to him, but she couldn’t hate him. Years together has made her fond of the man, despite what he has or had done. But now it was obvious that he would kill if he felt like so. He’s never threatened her though with such.

She rolled her hand down the fender. It had seen better days, its red paint was slow fading to a light pink. Maybe someday they’d find the time to start rebuilding it to its former glory. Allie can picture a nice bright red with black stripes and shined up chrome. Not much was going to change though at this point.

“Mom, did you see?” Annalise’s excited tone caught her attention.

She looked down the way to where the bottles were in a line. One of them was completely shattered among the dry grass. She must of got a pretty damn good shot then and she missed it. All she could do was put on a fake smile.

“That is great, Anna! Keep it up!” She yelled out to her. She caught a glimpse of a smile from her before turning away.

Allie let a sigh. The sound of boots behind her caught her off guard as her lip quivered a bit. Simon stood there, sweat dripping down his brow. “You alright?” She asked him.

“Yeah.” He replied subtly, sliding down on the opposite side of the hood. “How’s she doing?” He changed the subject just as fast.

“Good. Missed her best shot though.” Allie replied while sliding her eyes over to him. His form still towered her, even if he was seated.

He gave a nod. “Glad to hear it. About time that girl learned some instinct.” They fell silent, watching Dwight assist her.

“So what’s your action plan?” Allie asked.

Simon took a moment to snap back. “I’ve got enough of a group. We just got to strike.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon. But I want you to promise me something.” He grabbed her hand and tightened his grip on it. His eyes were nailed to hers. “I want you and Anna to stay out of it.”

Allie forced her hand away, a scowl forming. “What for? What are you _exactly_ planning?”

Simon sighed roughly. “I’m going to challenge Negan if this goes to shit.”

Allie didn’t like the sound of that. She just turned away and looked back at Annalise and Dwight. Why is Simon thinking of doing something like that? She can see it now, Negan letting out a chuckle before that death smile showed. The smile that killed Simon.

-

Simon had gathered the group he had said in the yard. He was giving them a prep talk sounded like. Allie was told to keep out of it. She didn’t want to but yet, it was possible Negan rounded back to them. He had turned to Dwight, saying something directly to him before Negan casually strolled in. Lucille was on his shoulders as usual and it was the most casual walk you’d ever see. Simon took a step back, allowing Negan his path.

Allie had taking her spot upon on the shooter’s nest. She wanted to watch it go down, just in case it got hairy. Negan stopped next to Dwight, placing his hand on his back. That’s when Simon snapped, his eyes went wide once the realization hit him and he charged at him madly. He was pulled back by the men surrounding them, securing him tightly and forcing him back. Just moments before, Negan had ordered the group be executed which just made Allie more worried. They were littered with bullets, one of the men being beside her in the nest.

He dropped his gun, realizing Allie had just watched what he did. “I – I’m sorry, Allie. He forced me.” He was almost in tears as he had helped kill a few of his comrades.

Allie scowled towards him and suddenly unleashed a punch. He got knocked back a few inches, rubbing his cheek hard. A red mark was forming upon the side of his face now. He backed off with a few steps before shaking his head. “I deserved that.” He sobbed, quickly making his exit down the ladder.

Allie growled towards him once he landed on the ground and took off running. She had no time to go chase after the chicken. Her attention went back down to below where the action was taking place. Dwight had stepped back from the group with a stoic expression but he was freaked out behind his eyes. Negan approached the manhandled Simon with the death smile blooming.

Negan gestured towards him. “There is the Simon I know. Comes right at ya instead of that backstabbing me bullshit.” He sounded please with himself as he walked away.

Simon and Dwight shared a hard look. Who would of thought Dwight would back stab him back. As much as Dwight hated to admit it, Simon did scare him sometimes. It was true what Negan had said about Allie. She is the only one that can keep the man calm enough to think straight.

“Why? After everything he did to you? Huh?” Simon growled, struggling under the Saviors’ grip.

Dwight remained quiet. There wasn’t much to say to Simon at this point. Yeah, they have been through some crap together, but he never was like a brother to him. Allie was more of a sister to him than any of them. Simon was only protecting himself and Allie needed to see that.

After standing there for a good few seconds, the Saviors started to drag Simon away. He was big guy so it was a bit difficult but eventually he’d just force his way free and walk himself. He didn’t need to be patronized in front of the rest of them. He walked through the Sanctuary, gaining some dark glares from the other Saviors. He was brought to Negan who stood in the middle of the yard, waiting impatiently.

“So you want to take on the big man?” Negan said. The Saviors were starting to gather around them in a big circle. Dwight followed by Allie pushed their way through to the front. Dwight immediately grabbed Allie’s arm once she moved forward. She wasn’t going to get involved, but it wasn’t cause of Simon’s wishes.

“Let go.” She mouthed darkly towards Dwight.

Dwight shook his head. “No, you are _not_ going in there. This is between Simon and Negan, not you.”

Allie clenched her teeth before allowing Dwight to pull her back in line. She glanced over at Simon and Negan walking around each other inside. She shook her head. “I can’t watch this.” She cried suddenly, pushing her way back through the crowd. Dwight would of followed her, but he needed to see the outcome.

“Maybe I do. Or even better, let’s see whose better for this.” Simon gestured his hands out swan like towards the Saviors surrounding them. “I’m not just fighting for me – I’m fighting for all of us.”

That was the most poetic thing Dwight has ever heard Simon say. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he was protecting them? Either way, this was probably the one thing Dwight was going to regret most – well beside bringing Sherry here. God how he missed her.

“Oh ho, you going to stand up for hundreds of people in this room? I’d like to see you try.” Negan chuckled. They stopped sizing each other up, Simon pulling his Levy jacket off.

“Then prove me wrong.”


	16. A Broken Man

The group waited for the first blow. Neither of them were known for not giving up in a fight. They stood at the ready, sharing a deep gaze with each other. Simon reluctantly took the first move. He charged for Negan, similar to how he did with Dwight just earlier.

Negan took the first punch like a boss, but his rage would power through it. He released his own punch on Simon. It hit him directly on the cheek, making a gash form just below his eye. They’d wrestle each other and throw each other around for awhile. Simon had a slight advantage due to his height. But just as it looked Negan was winning, Simon did the unthinkable. He knocked him down and had him pinned, his hands going around his neck instantly.

He begun to squeeze as Negan was flailing around and trying to grab anything. Lucille rolled out of his open fist, stopping at Dwight’s feet. He groaned harshly under the death grip Simon had upon him. His gaze was deep and hard to focus on as the world started to become fuzzy. But something caused Simon to loosen his grip, Negan gasping painful for air.

“Fuck you, Negan. Don’t know why I even bother.” Simon replied, blood staring to trickle down the side of his face. He stepped over him while Negan tried to rise back to his feet.

“That’s it?” Negan hissed shallowly towards him, rubbing his sore neck. He sounded as if he was a smoker for fifty years.

Simon turned back towards him. “Think you’re all so high and mighty, don’t you?”

Negan let out a rough chuckle. “Says the guy who just tried to kill me.”

Simon took a step forwards and pointed towards him. “We’ve known each other for two years now – two. And you’re over here denying the fact that you know you’re losing.” He lifted his arms up and faced the crowd. “I doubt half the people in this room actually care about you.”

The crowd started whispering among themselves or looked away. Simon was telling the truth. Many of them just didn’t care. They were only here to survive for themselves. If it meant following a man who believes people are resources, they’d do it. The world was shit and it was only going to get worse.

Dwight sighed, his eyes falling on Lucille at his boots. She was just sports equipment wrapped with a sharp barbed wire. She was nothing special. But yet, she had somehow ruled them with an iron fist. He may have betrayed Simon a bit, but he couldn’t just sulk away in some corner for the rest of his life. That’s how he had always been like to Negan now that he thinks about it. A shadow with no means but to be loyal.

Dwight clenched his jaw, picking up Lucille and pushed his way out into the opening. Both Simon and Negan glared at him when he entered the ring. Negan growled, seeing him holding his precious Lucille. He’d look over at them both, bloodied and beaten. His eyes went down Lucille in his hands, rolling her smooth handle.

His expression warpped instantly to a dark rage as he begun to beat Lucille’s end on the concrete hard. He kept up a rhythm, taking a heavy swing and then another and another. Negan struggled to get to his feet, seeing his lady being mistreated sparked an instant flare in him. He managed to rise finally, instantly turning towards Simon and punching him without warning. He made a v-line for Dwight after doing such.

Lucille’s once rounded end started to fray and fringe into slivers of golden wood. She was cracking under the pressure – literally. Her barbed wire was causing cracks to grow upwards towards the handle with how compressed they were. Negan unsteadily appeared before Dwight, forcefully taking Lucille out of his hands and pushing him hard into the ground below. He examined her now broken and damaged end, letting out a gut retching howl.

He huffed and clenched his fists around Lucille hard. “Fuck all of you! Fuck every single one of you assholes!” He yelled as loud as he could. It echoed through out the whole room, shaking everyone in it. “None of you deserve to be here!” He started pointing with Lucille’s frayed end, swinging her around madly. “You – You want to kill me? Then bring it!”

Simon groaned, sitting up and stroking at his blood covered face. He glanced over at Dwight who also was sitting back up, his good eye now black. Negan was pacing in between them uneasily and angrily. He was cussing under his breath as if talking to someone not physically in the room. His eyes were unreadable and wide like in utter shock but not actually realized.

Negan quaked in his boots once he recognized Simon trying to get up. “Don’t even fucking think about it.” He growled, sounded a bit out of breath.

Simon’s eyes narrowed, his legs locked in a crouch. He had never seen Negan like this before. It wasn’t like him to act paranoid. It was like he was in a trance of some kind, words were slurred and quick. His whole body language was unreadable and stiff as well while he paced madly.

Dwight touched his eye, winching at the soreness that followed. Half of him kind of wanted to cry. Not just cause of the pain, but of the guilt and pride he trying so hard to hide. Looking at Negan now, he knew what they had done. His weird behavior was due to them finally proving he wasn’t the one they wanted. They had broken the most hated man in this side of the states.


	17. The War Is Over

Without a doubt on his mind, Simon flew up on to his boots and knocked Negan over. He slide a few feet on the cold concrete floor, letting out a harsh cry. He rolled himself forward only to be grabbed by Simon’s big hands. He lifted him clean off the floor, Lucille dropping with a thump at his side. Dwight slowly rose before them, cradling his one arm.

“Now you know what I meant.” Simon spat, blood coating his teeth. Negan didn’t acknowledge him at all. Simon just let him sit on his ass, turning away to spit out some of the iron filling his mouth now.

The other Saviors just remained where they were, most riding with shock. Dwight made his way over to Negan’s side. He didn’t acknowledge him either as his eyes were melted on an image no one else could see. He crouched down to him, just to whisper ever so softly in his ear. “You won’t win this war. Not like this.”

Negan’s closest eye did slide over to him but it was gone just as quick. Dwight struggled to his feet before walking slowly towards Simon. “We can’t win like this either.” He said to him, everyone’s eyes perking up to the shallowness of his voice.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t still do what’s right.” Laura replied out of the crowd, stepping inside the circle. “We all honestly know that Rick’s group has wiped out just too many of us. There isn’t enough of us for this war.” She glanced down at the mess that Negan was now.

“You fine with us proving the hell out of Negan?” Dwight replied.

Laura reluctantly nodded. “We were loyal, we did our duty – for the most part. I’ll be honest with you, Dwighty. I actually enjoyed being just me when I was out of this hellhole.” She gestured towards Negan still on his knees. “Think you guys have proven what Negan really was. He is just as messed up as the rest of us. But he is also a threat to us cause of it.”

The crowd all nodded and agreed surrounding them. “You were going to backstab me, weren’t you?” Dwight asked.

Laura let out a huff before a grin appeared. “I actually was. But doesn’t look like its necessary now.”

“Glad we’re starting to get along now. But what the fuck are we doing with him?” Simon cut in, rubbing at his sore face.

“Lock him up.” A female voice would say. Allie approached them, her face red from crying it appeared. Everyone’s eyes instantly went to her as she walked down the path. “If we want to end this war right, he can be our surrender chip.”

“What made you leader, Allie? You ran off once the fight started.” Laura mocked with her eyes narrowed.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Dwight commented. “Besides, I’d think she would be a great leader.”

“What? Guys no – I can’t be a leader. I’m just a mom.” Allie replied, talking loud enough for everyone else to hear.

There was some whispers and quiet talk among the crowd going on once they heard this. “I believe that god would want someone as bright and worthy as yourself to lead us.” Gabriel said gently, placing his hands on the Saviors standing beside him. “I may come from one of your enemies, but I have seen this society’s true potential. Someone like you could make them happier.”

“I always thought you were cool, Allie.” Regina added. “Plus you’re so damn smart and a great person. Negan always saw you as just one of his grunts.” She let out a chuckle. “I’d totally call you boss any day.”

Laura sighed. “Hence I’ve been popping my honesty, I actually thought you were one of the nicest people here. Negan was always pushing us around and call us stupid. You’d never do that. And I know that now.”

“Oh so you going to apologize now?” Allie said smug.

“What? I – I guess I am. But I’m more rude to Dwighty though.” She laughed, slapping Dwight playfully on the back. He winched briefly. “Sorry.”

Dwight shook her hand off him, placing his on Allie. “Allie, you were always like a sister to me. You remind me of Sherry sometimes even.” He glanced among the faces watching them. “But this group, our society. It could use someone like you as the one behind it.”

“But why me? Mean I get what you guys are saying but-” Allie was cut off by Simon’s rough tone.

“The Saviors should be what their name stands for. I’ve learned that from you. Hell, I’d stand behind you if you were the one leading the way. My way may be the worse thing to happen to this group.” He said, almost as if he was admitting he was wrong.

Allie took a long glance out towards the crowd surrounding them. They all had a spark in their eye, one that meant they wanted it too. Wasn’t long for Laura to start a chant chain. “Allie. Allie. Allie.” They started to rave. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did they all really respect her like this?

She let it keep going until she threw her hand up. The crowd fell silent. “Am I really the leader you want?”

“You’re not just the leader _we_ want. You’re the leader _we_ need.” Dwight said to her directly, a smile forming. She glanced through the rest of them, each giving a nod of approval.

Seemed she was stuck in the moment for a bit. That was until the three words came out of her mouth. “I’ll do it.”

-

The wind blew a bit of a stormy day the following month. Summer was coming and everyone could feel the heat getting to them already. Allie stood on the rolling hill, waiting for Rick to approach her. They were unaware of the situation now, for he was searching for Negan’s face among them. He’d stop just across from them.

They all stood in a line, there was a bit more bodies on their side though. Allie knew they weren’t going to fight. Even if Rick wanted it. But he seemed a bit confused it was her over the monster with the bat. Simon stood beside her, his hands on his belt – his dominance stance.

“Where’s Negan?” Rick growled, his Southern accent a bit annoyed.

Simon gestured to two of the Saviors behind them. They dragged out a male form in a plain white tee and dark pants from behind a tree. They forced them down onto his knees, pulling off the burlap sack off his head. A bloodied Negan glanced up at Rick, a bandana gagging him. He instantly crunched up once he recognized that face.

“There he is. Want him? You can have him for free and we’ll walk away.” Allie stated the terms like a pro, staying calm and collected the whole time.

Rick couldn’t keep his blue eyes off the damaged form of Negan. This was the best thing he had seen in so long. A man everyone in the area hated, hanging on by a thread of his own dignity. He glanced among the other Saviors, most of them were keeping their distance while Simon and Dwight where the closest to Allie’s side. The Saviors did the same thing with the others across from them. They were all on edge, but nothing had happened yet.

“What’s the catch? Me trading one of mine?” Rick said finally, recognizing Allie as the one in charge now.

Allie just shook her head. “I don’t need any of yours. We’ve destroyed enough – each of us.” She shared a look with Maggie who was staring intensely her way. “Unless, you are willing to trade with us. Not for protection like Negan did – but for the stuff we do have. Be as it use to be.”

Rick shook his head. “No. Not going to make that mistake again.”

Allie shared a glance with Simon who just shrugged. “Then so be it. I’ll still offer you Negan as long as you walk away. But should you need some assistance, I will be more than happy to ally with you from now on.”

Rick questioned her sincerity. But he somehow believed she was being honest. Negan was a negotiator, Allie was the same. It was how she did it though that caught Rick a bit stuck. She was saying they were surrendering to them. Something that hadn’t even occurred to him.

“Let me see what the others think.” Rick said suddenly. Allie gestured his leave as he walked up towards Maggie and Ezekiel. They watched them chat for a few minutes before Rick re-approached her.

Rick stopped in front of her, putting his gun down on the ground gently. He rose carefully with his hands up before extending one out towards her. “Allies we are then.”


	18. Bigger Than Us

Life at the Sanctuary had been good since that day the battle never happened. Every Savior was doing something they loved while protecting each other. Laura was put on gardening duty which she actually found was really something. She loved feeling the dirt and mud in her fingernails. They had managed to start growing a nice variety of things such as apples and potatoes. Kind of surprising hence the soil always seemed to be horrible quality.

Since the groups have decided to be allies, each one was doing pretty good. They didn’t feel like their neighbors were there to kill them in their sleep or hunt them down. Allie and Ezekiel actually were making decent friends among each other. Rick seemed a bit hesitant of them, but no one could blame him. But he’d give an update of Negan ever once in awhile who he let rot in their cell.

Allie had made the Saviors better, like everyone had believed. Not only was she more open to ideas, but she taught them that even those once rotten to the core could change. Negan wouldn’t of been able to do such a thing. He’d still be bossing them around and probably would of killed Simon on the spot. Allie would have had been forced to be one of his wives then. Speaking of them, she let’s them do whatever they want now. They aren’t used as the carbines they use to be.

Dwight had left a few weeks ago. He had his heart set on finding Sherry. Allie would let him do so, for she knew Simon would protect her – no matter the cost. Annalise had been doing good as well. She has been learning about gardening and bread making. Her shooting was spot on now, which was always handy.

“State your business!” One of the guards would say one early fall day.

Allie followed by Simon would walk outside to find Baxter arguing with one of the guards. “Allow me to talk to her. Don’t act like you don’t know.” Allie approached the two, forcing the guard to drop his gun.

“Relax Jack, I know him.” She said calmly as he gave her a nod. “What you need, Baxter?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“We need to talk.” Baxter replied gruffly.

“Alright. About what?”

“About you.” Baxter said. He glanced up at Simon who was quietly listening. “I want you to come back with me.”

Allie cocked a brow. “You know I can’t do that, Baxter.”

“Why not? Seems they can take care of themselves.” Allie glanced over at the Saviors walking about. There was smiles glued to their faces now. Its true, they could take care of themselves. But Allie knew she couldn’t abandon them.

“And even if we do, we can’t just get up and leave.” Simon replied for her. She shared a sideways glance with him.

“I wasn’t asking you specifically.” Baxter sounded a bit annoyed with Simon butting in.

Allie knew Simon was about to have a comeback so she stopped him. “Don’t.” She whispered to him, her hand pressing into his chest. He bit his lip before backing off.

Allie turned back to Baxter, a look of please etched on his face. She let out a sigh. “Baxter look. I never wanted this. But sometimes you have to decide.” She glanced back over to Simon. “But I have decided. I want to stay right where I am.”

Baxter’s face melted a little, but there was still some understanding there. Allie knew he was disappointed. A smile suddenly formed among his face as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I understand.” He replied. “Just remember, I’m always here.”

He was about to walk away, only for Allie to stop him. “Wait. If you want to offer me something that big. Then let me also.” She said, pulling him back to face them. “Join us. Become a Savior. A true Savior.”

Baxter fell quiet. The Saviors were better than they were. Why they had such a name in the first place, made their namesake even worse. But Baxter’s group was small. They had room for them. And the extra hands could always be handy.

Baxter’s head rose, that smile coming back. His answer was about to change everything. Allie held her breath in anticipation. “Yes.” He replied.

Allie couldn’t hold back her excitement. She lunged at the old man, nearly knocking him over. This was a good day. She was hoping the rest of them would be like this. As soon as Baxter’s group moved in, Allie got a distressing radio call from Rick.

“Allie, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Something bigger than us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it guys. What did you think of this one? I honestly think I wrote the ending a lot better than the middle but you know lol. Anyways, you are official up to the current point of my Sanctuary series. I do have another one started, but I left it hanging after I started a different book so I honestly don't know when the next one will happen - it may not happen - we shall just see. But please do feel free to read any of my other works. See you in the next book! :)


End file.
